1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle training assistants and supports that allow a user to assist another learning to ride a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement to bicycle training handles that incorporates a quick-attach member that is adapted to be supported by the bicycle seat post, along with elements to prevent the device from rotating after initial placement on the bicycle.
Riding a bicycle requires balance and skill, which are acquired over the course of training on the bicycle. Most individuals learn to ride a bicycle at a young age and under the supervision of their parent or guardian. When children first learn to ride, most parents provide a bicycle with rear-mounted training wheels attached thereto, whereby the need to balance the bicycle is eliminated as the child learns to peddle the bicycle and become accustomed to sitting thereon. An alternative to training wheel bicycles are push bicycles that remove the pedals altogether and allow the child to balance the bicycle with their feet and learn how coast without touching the ground. The push cycles are pedal-less and therefore are for early training purposes only, while the training wheel bicycles are fully operational peddle bicycles that can be switched to a free standing bicycle after a period of training.
While both of these training bicycles allow a child to become accustomed to the riding motion, they lack the final step of allowing the child to pedal and ride without assistance once mastering the initial steps. Most parents remove the training wheels and grasp the rear of the bicycle seat during this transition period, and let go of the bicycle when the child has achieved sufficient balance and control of the bicycle. This method is quite useful during the final training period and allows the user to operably control the cycle and release the same as desired. However, there are drawbacks to this method that can result in injury to the cycling user or the standing user. Notably, the gripping area of the seat rear is minimal and does not allow full control of the bicycle once the child begins pedaling. Furthermore, the standing user must bend over significantly to grasp the bicycle, which can be awkward in practice and especially so when the bicycle picks up speed.
An advanced method of controlling a bicycle from behind and from the bicycle seat is disclosed in the art, and includes an elongated handle that extends from the rear of the bicycle for a standing user to grasp and maintain control of the bicycle as a child learns on a fully-operational version thereof. Several devices have been disclosed that relate to this type of device, and generally relate to an elongated handle having a gripping portion and an opposing end portion that clamps to the bicycle in some form or fashion. These connections require the bicycle seat to be removed prior to attachment of the device thereto, or require tools for mounting the same. The present invention contemplates a new and improved bicycle training handle that is operably connected to a bicycle seat post without removal thereof and without tools, while also providing optional secondary frame attachment components that prevent the handle from rotating about the seat post or causing the seat post itself to rotate based on input on the handle. These improvements advance the art of assisted bicycle training devices, whereby a standing user can more rapidly apply and remove the training handle and the user can exert greater control over the bicycle during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bicycle training devices and handles that attach thereto. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, generally relate to handles that are affixed to a bicycle that require removal of the bicycle seat or require tools to attach thereto, and further to those that attach in at a single point to the bicycle. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,398 to de Miranda Pinto, which discloses a bicycle training handle that is pivotably mounted to the rear axle of the bicycle, whereby the device can pivot from its connection to the bicycle to place the hand end at an advantageous position relative to the user behind the bicycle. The handle pivots in the same plane as the bicycle wheel rotation while the handle is adapted to be telescoping in order to extend the handle away from the rear wheel of the bicycle as necessary. While disclosing a device for a similar goal of the present invention, the present invention contemplates an attachable handle member that is adapted to quick-connect to the seat post of the bicycle and include elements that prevent rotation thereabout.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,376 to Eberhardt, which discloses a bicycle training device that includes a quick release sleeve for securing to the seat post of a bicycle seat. The quick release sleeve includes a bore and a fastener to draw the sleeve together around the seat post, and support an elongated handle therefrom. The hand extends largely upward from the seat post for a user standing just adjacent to the bicycle. The quick release sleeve of Eberhardt, while providing a means to secure the device without tools, does not allow a user to operably connect the device to a seat post without first removing the seat from the bicycle frame. The present invention contemplates a clamping means that has an opening adapted to accept rounded posts therein, whereafter the sides of the clamping means are drawn together by a cam locking means. This allows the present invention to be attached to an exposed post without requiring access to an end thereof, whereby the clamping means can be placed against the seat post and tightened therearound without removing the seat post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,670 to Shaw discloses a bicycle balancing and training device that includes a bracket attachable to the seat post of a bicycle and a U-shaped member extending therefrom. The U-shaped member attaches to a closed handle, wherein the U-shaped member is pivotably adjustable from the connection to the seat post. In this way, the user can use one or two hands to assist a cycling user. The handle can also be extended from the U-shaped member for placing the same at different offsets from the seat post. While providing a similar assistant for a cycling user, the Shaw structure diverges significantly and fails to disclose the secondary frame attachments of the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,302 to Coates discloses a bicycle training handle that includes a bar with a forward and rear ends, a clamp for securing to the bicycle seat post, and a straight gripping portion that angles upward and forwardly for the user to grasp while standing behind the bicycle. Coates also discloses a quick release mechanism that includes a U-shaped portion adapted to accept the seat post therein and secure the assembly thereto. However, the Coates device fails to anticipate the quick release mechanism of the present invention nor does it suggest a secondary frame attachment that stabilizes the bicycle training handle. The present invention contemplates a quick release attachment that comprises cam lock mechanism and secondary attachments that stabilize the handle attachment to the seat post and prevent rotation thereabout or rotation of the seat during use.
The present invention discloses a new and novel bike training device that comprises an elongated handle, a quick connect to a bicycle seat post, and secondary frame attachment members that assist in supporting the handle when attached to the bicycle frame. The present invention is an improvement in the art and allows a user to have greater control over the bicycle and more easily apply or remove the device between uses. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bicycle training handle devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.